Natural History Museum
The Natural History Museum (also known as American Museum of Natural History) is a museum in New York. It is one of the largest and most celebrated museums in the world History Primary Canon Ghostbusters: The Video Game In 1991, Ilyssa Selwyn was selected and recommended by Walter Peck to be a guest curator for a Gozerian mythology exhibit at the Museum of Natural History, set to open sometime during the upcoming Thanksgiving weekend. Ilyssa was working on some finishing touches the night before the opening when a cataclysmic force was unleashed. In reality, the museum was one of four places sacred to Cult of Gozer, as it housed a Mandala that focused the spirit energy to Gozer's Destructor form. The Chairman was the one that served as mandala's core, and thus was the main being behind the outbreak taking place there. Also, the Museum housed a "spirit tunnel" beneath the ground, which served as integral part of mandala. Secondary Canon History Legion Mini Series In 2004, the Ghostbusters were called to the museum on Winston Zeddemore's first day on the team. They dealt with several Pterosaur Ghosts in the Dinosaurs exhibit. Winston threw out several Traps and activated them at once while the others wrangled the ghosts. Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime In 1954 A.D., two construction workers at the future site of the Parkview Mental Hospital discovered a shard of the Relic of Nilhe. They turned over the shard to the Natural History Museum. Several decades later, Janosz Poha became an employee at the Natural History Museum and later stole the shard for Ismael. IDW Comics The "Forgotten Masters", a touring exhibit about the Japanese legend of the Four Masters, stopped at New York City's Natural History Museum. A curator came to the museum on his day off and attempted to put Tomo's Shuriken on display. He smashed the shuriken by mistake and triggered the manifestation of Master Tomo. The curator thought about blaming security. Tomo searched for Takeda's Katana and forced Master Takeda to manifest. Tomo tried to convince him to agree to fulfill the prophecy they received in life from a homeless, blind, and partially dismembered seer. Takeda had no interest in uniting and conquering the world. He wished to avenge his death and attacked Tomo. The Ghostbusters were hired to deal with them and opened fire. Egon wrangled Takeda fairly quickly but Ray and Winston had issues with capturing Tomo. Peter, meanwhile, was overcome with a sense of deja vu. Tomo made his offer to Takeda again as the Ghostbusters opened a Trap. Against his better judgment, Takeda agreed to serve Tomo. Tomo chopped Ray's thrower line, slapped Peter, stomped Winston's left foot, and kicked Egon in the balls. Tomo and Takeda vacated the museum in search of the next master. Insight Editions The statue of Rall was damaged while it was being transported to the Natural History Museum. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.44). Paragraph reads: "Recently, the statue was damaged while in transit to the American Museum of Natural History." During its public unveiling, Rall emerged from the statue and desired revenge. Rall's presence anthropomorphized the animals of the city but the Ghostbusters captured him by exploiting his vulnerability to sound and restored things to normal. In the late twentieth century, Dumazu's ghost began to manifest in the dreams of his genetic descendants as a beast-faced demon and demanded the Relic of Nilhe. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.77). Paragraph reads: "In the late twentieth century, however, the spirit of the tyrant began to manifest in the dreams of his genetic descendants." One of his descendants unearthed the Relic of Nilhe during an excavation in Rhode Island. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.77). Paragraph reads: "The relic, a large, blue, crystal orb that was described in detail in these dreams, was later unearthed by one of these descendants during an excavation in Rhode Island." It was put on display at the Natural History Museum. Soon after, Dumazu's ghosts tried to claim the Relic. It partially manifested by transmogrifying several exhibits and forming them into a substitute body. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.77). Paragraph reads: "The entity managed a partial manifestation within the museum, transmogrifying several of the exhibits and forming them into a makeshift body." The Ghostbusters were called in. They attempted to force Dumazu out with positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime but it was ineffective. Lotan anticipated a catastrophe and manifested in the skies above the museum. The Ghostbusters adapted and shattered the Relic of Nilhe with a concentrated proton blast which in turn prevented Dumazu from fully crossing over to the physical plane. Dumazu promised to return again then dispersed. Trivia *In Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions), after Museum of (Super)Natural History, an attendee of the gala opening Slate Wenzel leaves the fifth message on the Firehouse answering machine inquiring about the ghost who possessed him. Slate Wenzel; After Museum of (Super)Natural History, Firehouse 2nd Floor Answering Machine Message 5 of 11 (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) - Firehouse (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Terminal Reality. Slate Wenzel says: "Hello, Slate Wenzel. I was at the museum opening last night and seemed to have been possessed by a ghost from hell. Do you think you could put me in tough with her, please? Oh, thank you very much." *On page nine of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3, an ad behind the Father Duffy statue reveals the Sceptre of Donar is on display at the Natural History Museum. *On page eight of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15, there is a flier about Sumerian folklore, posted outside Ray's Occult Books, hosted by the Natural History Museum. *On page 19, panel 2, of Ghostbusters Annual 2015, left of Egon and under the parabola is "Museum of Natural History" *The section of map on the Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #4 references the Natural History Museum. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game' Secondary Canon *'88MPH Studios' **The Zeddemore Factor *'Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime' *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters: Funko Universe *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section III: Metaspecters ****Mentioned on Page 44. ***Section IV: Gods and Major Demons ****Mentioned on Page 76. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.76). Paragraph reads: "Lotan manifested in New York during our encounter with Dumazu (see entry on facing page), circling the skies above the Museum of Natural History." ****Mentioned on Page 77. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.77). Paragraph reads: "It was put on display in the Museum of Natural History, where Dumazu's spirit attempted to claim it." *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters 101 ***Ghostbusters 101 #5 ****Mentioned on page 24 in the section about "The Book of Curses". 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.24). 101 Class Notes reads: "It's not as in-depth as the elder Tipton's work, but it was nevertheless an invaluable source of information on a cursed set of moaning stones on loan to the Museum of Natural History." See Also *Museum of Natural History References Gallery Secondary Canon NaturalHistoryMuseumZeddemoreFactor01.jpg|As seen in The Zeddemore Factor NaturalHistoryMuseumIDW2-3.jpg|Reference in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 NaturalHistoryMuseumManEatersIDWV2Issue15.jpg|Flier seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15 SupernaturalSpectacularTheVideoGameAnnual2015.jpg|Non-Canon Reference in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 NaturalHistoryMuseumIDWFunkoUniverse01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Funko Universe NaturalHistoryMuseumIDWFunkoUniverse02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Funko Universe IDW101Issue4RegCoverMap.jpg|Referenced on Ghostbusters 101 #4 Regular Cover TavernOnTheGreenNaturalHistoryMuseumIDW101Issue4RegCover.jpg|Referenced on Ghostbusters 101 #4 Regular Cover Category:Locations Category:GB:TVG Locations Category:Cult of Gozer Category:IDW Locations Category:88 Locations